1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to branched navigational display areas and in particular to customizable branch navigational area control.
2. Background Information
Navigation display areas include branches and sub-branches that are expandable with a toggle control that is known as a “twistie.” The branches and sub-branches of the navigation display area are each independently expandable without limitation. With the expansion of many branches and/or sub-branches simultaneously, a navigation display area becomes overwhelming for users as many of the branches remain open over time.
Other known navigation display areas limit branch and sub-branch expansion to a single branch or sub-branch at any one time. This causes the inconvenience of closing an expanded branch that may be desired to still be viewed upon the expansion of another branch or sub-branch.